a Sweet Dream
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Dan semua mimpi-mimpinya menjadi nyata./SasuSaku/DLDR!


**A Sweet Dream**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Teruntuk kamu yang disana. Dapatkah aku lebih dekat denganmu?**

 **Diambil dari kisah nyata.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA YANG DIBUAT AUTHOR SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK! DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK DAN ALASAN APAPUN! DLDR!**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **oOo**

Seorang pria dengan setelan kemeja putih memasuki sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan beberapa orang yang memakai berbagai setelan jas maupun gaun dengan dandanan yang heboh. Dia terjebak di pesta pernikahan yang sebenarnya tidak ingin dia datangi. Dia sangat membenci keramaian.

Sebagai seorang CEO, dia lebih suka berada di ruangannya. Dia tidak suka keramaian yang malah membuatnya semakin pusing. Ini lebih memusingkan dari pada berkutat pada dokumen yang bertumpuk.

Tetapi, ada alasan kenapa dia ada disini. Dia ada disini karena dia ingin bertemu dengan orang yang telah membawa hatinya pergi. Orang yang membuatnya tidak bisa mencintai orang lain. Cinta pertamanya.

Matanya memandang sekelilingnya. Dia tidak melihat orang yang dicarinya, jadi mungkin saja orang yang dicarinya belum datang. Sepertinya dia tahu harus mencarinya dimana.

.

.

.

"Um.. Aku ingin rambutku dicepol saja."

Seorang wanita berambut pink memandang wajahnya di cermin dan membiarkan _hair stylish_ menata rambutnya sedemikian rupa. Dia memandang wajahnya di cermin dan menatap betapa cantiknya dirinya dengan sebuah riasan _make up_ natural yang membuatnya tampak lebih muda. Tak akan ada yang menyangka jika dia sudah matang untuk menikah.

Dengan rambut yang dicepol keatas dan membiarkan sisa rambutnya ada di samping wajahnya. Dia tersenyum puas. Sepertinya dia merasa puas dengan pelayanan yang ada disini.

"Sepertinya _lipstick_ anda kurang _cetar_ warnanya."

"Hahha.. Anda benar, sepertinya aku harus menambahkan _lipstick_ lagi supaya warnanya lebih terang."

Melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat dimana beberapa sepupu dan ibunya dirias. Dia mengambil sebuah _lipstick_ dan mengoleskannya di bibirnya.

"Sasuke-kun, lama tidak berjumpa."

Ketika dia menolehkan kepalanya. Dia bisa melihat seorang pria dengan sebuah kemeja memasuki ruang rias. Dia tersenyum ketika pria itu dikerumuni oleh bibi-bibinya yang lainnya. Dia kembali fokus pada dandanannya.

"Hn."

"Oh, Sasuke-kun. Rambutmu mulai memanjang, ya." Dirinya tersenyum. "Seingatku poninya tidak sampai menutupi sebagian wajahmu."

"Aku sengaja memanjangkannya."

"Tetapi kamu terlihat lebih keren."

Entah mengapa, mendengar pujian seperti itu membuatnya merasa aneh. Dia merasakan sebuah perasaan berdebar dalam hatinya.

Namanya adalah Haruno Sakura. Sesuai dengan namanya, wanita itu lahir saat musim semi. Tidak lama berselang, beberapa kemudian, dia menghirup udara luar. Mereka adalah sepupu jauh dan seingatnya mereka sering bermain bersama sebelum akhirnya Sakura pindah ke Nagasaki, di kampung halaman dimana Sakura dibesarkan.

Melangkahkan kakinya, dia menghampiri ayahnya. Dia harus membantu ayahnya yang sedang memindahkan beberapa barang. Pernikahan kakaknya memang sangat mewah.

"Sakura, kamu sudah siap?"

Dia bisa melirik dari ekor matanya jika ibunya berdiri dan sedang mengobrol dengan Sakura. Dia menghampiri ibunya sebelum menunjukan kunci mobilnya.

"Bagaimana jika bersamaku?"

.

.

.

Mendudukan dirinya di kursi bagian belakang. Sakura menarik napas panjang. Dia sekarang berada di dalam mobil milik Sasuke bersama dengan saudara-saudaranya yang lainnya dan dia merasa sangat canggung.

Hidupnya di penuhi lika-liku dan penuh drama. Ayahnya suka sekali main wanita dan itu membuatnya sedikit minder. Dulu, sewaktu dia masih sekolah dan kuliah, hidupnya tidak semewah sekarang. Setelah dia lulus kuliah dan bekerja di rumah sakit, dia berhasil menaikan derajat keluarganya, namun itu tidak bisa mengurangi rasa mindernya dihadapan keluarga besar dari ibunya.

Terutama keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal kaya raya sejagad. Tetapi, keluarga Uchiha bukanlah keluarga yang sombong, terutama putra sulung keluarga Uchiha yang akan menikah hari ini.

"Sakura, aku dengar kamu sekarang bekerja di rumah sakit."

"Eh? Iya."

Dia hanya tersenyum canggung. Dan sepertinya Sasuke tidak sesombong yang dia pikirkan, karena nyatanya pria itu merakyat. Keluarga Uchiha memang terkenal dengan kesombongannya, mungkin itu tidak berlaku pada keluarga milik paman Fugaku. Karena mulai dari Itachi hingga sang ibu, tidak ada yang sombong. Hanya saja, bungsu Uchiha ini memang sedikit pendiam.

Namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan pria itu seumuran dengannya. Hanya saja, dia lahir lebih dahulu dari pada bungsu Uchiha itu. Seingatnya, dia dulu sering bermain dengan Sasuke, namun banyak kenangan yang hilang seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Apalagi, saat _moment_ besar seperti natal dan tahun baru, di saat seluruh keluarga besarnya berkumpul untuk merayakannya, keluarganya tidak bisa datang.

Ayah dan ibunya bercerai dan itu membuatnya sedikit _minder._ Hidupnya memang tidak semudah keluarga Uchiha ataupun saudaranya yang lainnya. Dia harus bekerja keras untuk bisa mendapatkan gelar dokter dan membuka praktiknya di rumah sakit. Kakaknya, Haruno Sasori memutuskan untuk bekerja di Amerika dan mampu menaikan derajat keluarganya.

Tetapi meski begitu, dia tetap masih merasa _minder._ Memang tidak mudah untuk menghilangkannya.

Mereka sampai di sebuah gedung yang akan digunakan untuk pernikahan Uchiha Itachi dengan salah satu anak pengusaha kaya, Sabaku no Temari. Dari apa yang dia dengar, Itachi dan Temari sudah menjalin tali kasih selama lima tahun sebelum akhirnya menikah.

Berjalan masuk ke _garden_ yang ada di hotel, dia memandang banyaknya tamu undangan yang hadir. Mulai dari artis hingga pejabat yang sering kali muncul di televisi. Keluarga Uchiha memang tidak ada tandingannya.

"Siapa yang menjadi _seksi_ dokumenternya, disini?"

"Hn. Aku."

Emeraldnya memandang Sasuke yang sibuk dengan kameranya. Dia merasa asing berada di tengah kerumunan seperti ini. Rasanya, dia ingin pulang dan tidur saja.

"Tidak merindukanku?"

Menolehkan kepalanya, emeraldnya membulat dan air mata tanpa bisa ditahan mengalir begitu saja. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia langsung memeluk pria yang ada dihadapannya dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Nii-chan!"

"Kau masih saja pendek, Sakura."

Haruno Sasori tersenyum dan memeluk adiknya erat-erat. Rasanya sudah lama dia tidak bertemu dengan adiknya semenjak dia bekerja di luar negeri.

"Kenapa nii-chan bisa ada disini?" tanya Sakura melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku? Aku sengaja memberikan kejutan untukmu."

"Mou!"

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyum tipisnya dan membiarkan kakak dan adik itu melepas rindu. Lagi pula, dia masih memiliki tugas untuk mendokumentasikan jalannya pernikahan kakaknya.

.

.

Onyx miliknya tak henti-hentinya menatap kemana Sakura pergi. Entah sejak kapan, dia mulai menyukai Sakura bahkan jatuh cinta pada wanita itu. Dia tidak terlalu mengingatnya, tetapi setiap kali mereka bertemu, perasaannya terasa bergemuruh.

Mengarahkan lensanya kearah Sakura. Dia mengambil satu jepretan foto. Dan sialnya, Sakura menyadari jika dia sedang memotret wanita itu.

"Sasuke-kun, kamu sedang mengambil fotoku?" Sakura berjalan menghampiri dan mencoba untuk mengintip kameranya.

"Hn, aku sedang menge _test_ kameraku."

"Oh."

"Sakura, Sasuke, kemarilah!" Sasori melambaikan tangannya. "Ayo kita berfoto bersama!"

"Iya, nii-chan!"

Sakura tersenyum lebar dan berlari menghampiri kakaknya. Sedangkan Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang dan tersenyum tipis. Dia menyukai Sakura yang ceria bagaikan bunga Sakura yang baru saja mekar.

.

.

Menarik napas panjang, Sakura menatap prosesi demi prosesi pernikahan yang sedang dijalani oleh Uchiha Itachi. Ibunya duduk di bangku paling depan dan kakaknya sedang sibuk. Dia sebenarnya ingin berbincang dengan kakaknya, tetapi kakaknya dan Uchiha Itachi sudah bersahabat sejak lama. Jadi, tidak aneh jika kakaknya juga ikut sibuk.

Sabaku no Temari datang dan mengenakan sebuah gaun pernikahan putih yang sangat cantik. Pantas saja Itachi begitu tergila-gila pada Temari, wanita itu sangat cantik dan juga mempesona.

Ketika menolehkan kepalanya, tidak sengaja matanya bertatapan dengan onyx milik Sasuke. Seketika pipinya menjadi panas dan dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Entah mengapa, dadanya berdegub sangat kencang ketika matanya saling bertatapan dengan mata hitam milik Sasuke.

.

.

.

Mengusap keringat di dahinya, dia memandang hasil jepretannya. Sudah banyak dia mendokumentasikan beberapa foto pernikahan kakaknya hari ini. Seharusnya, dia duduk di kursi keluarga dan mengikuti proses pernikahan kakaknya dengan tenang. Tetapi, dia ingin mengabadikan momen demi momen sekali seumur hidup ini.

Kemudian, matanya memandang Sakura yang duduk dengan tenang. Sesekali Sakura mengobrol dengan Izumi, sepupu jauhnya yang dulunya juga sempat menyukai kakaknya. Ketika mata mereka saling bertatapan, entah mengapa Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

Di usianya yang memasuki 23 tahun, Sakura masih terlihat seperti anak SMA yang ceria. Wanita itu murah senyum dan juga ramah, terutama terhadap anak kecil. Seperti matahari yang menyinari atau seperti lilin yang menerangi, seperti itulah Sakura di matanya.

Apalagi, Sakura terlihat begitu tegar. Entah mengapa, wanita itu selalu tersenyum meski dia tahu, punggung itu begitu rapuh. Dia ingin sekali melindungi wanita itu dan dia tidak pernah tahu apa alasannya.

.

.

.

Sakura tersenyum ramah kepada beberapa tamu undangan yang datang. Sebagai orang yang menyambut tamu yang datang, ini cukup melelahkan juga. Apalagi dia tidak terbiasa mengenakan sepatu dengan hak yang cukup tinggi. Kakinya sudah mulai lelah.

Ibunya sedang mengobrol dengan beberapa tamu undangan yang hadir, begitu pula dengan kakaknya. Sekarang perutnya terasa sakit, dia baru ingat jika dirinya belum sarapan pagi tadi. Lagi pula, pagi tadi dia sudah sibuk untuk berdandan dan membantu bibinya.

Jam istirahat tiba, musik sudah berhenti dan dia yakin jika tidak ada tamu undangan yang akan datang lagi. Jadi, mungkin dia bisa mengisi perutnya dengan beberapa makanan yang ada.

Dengan tema _stand party_ dan _garden party,_ pesta kali ini sangat meriah. Dia berjalan diantara tamu undangan yang hadir dan menuju salah satu stan makanan _tomyam_ dan mengambilnya dalam mangkuk. Rasanya sungguh lezat, akhirnya perutnya terisi juga.

Berjalan menuju stan selanjutnya, dia menuju stan _sukiyaki_ dan meminta satu mangkuk. Kakaknya dan ibunya entah berada dimana, jadi dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke stan _Tomyam_ dan mengambil satu mangkuk.

"Hn."

"Oh, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke berdiri di belakangnya membawa sepiring _bulgogi._ Sakura tersenyum manis dan mendekati sepupunya itu.

"Sepertinya rasanya lezat."

"Kamu mau?" tanya Sakura.

"Bisa suapi aku?"

Mendengar perkataan sepupunya membuat sesuatu dalam dadanya berdebar. Dia mengambil potongan tahu dan cumi dengan sudah payah karena _tomyam_ yang terlalu panas.

"Bisa tidak? Biar aku ambil sendiri saja."

"Bisa kok." Sakura tersenyum dan menyodorkan sendok yang di pegangnya.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya dan melahap sendok berisi potongan tahu dan cumi dihadapannya. Rasanya lezat, tidak seburuk yang dia pikirkan.

"Enak, mungkin aku akan mengambilnya satu mangkuk."

"Oh, boleh."

"Kalau disana, tadi yang ada mie yang kamu ambil apa?"

"Oh, _Sukiyaki_ maksudnya?"

"Oh iya, itu."

"Hahaha, ya sudah, aku akan menghampiri kaa-san dulu."

Sakura tidak tahu, jika mata hitam itu terus mengikutinya.

.

.

.

Kakinya terasa sangat sakit, dia benar-benar tidak terbiasa dengan pesta seperti ini. Sekarang saatnya sesi foto dengan sepupunya, Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Temari yang sekarang telah menjadi sepasang suami istri.

Dia sedang menunggu giliran untuk berfoto. Ibunya sedang duduk karena kelelahan begitu pula dengan kakaknya yang tampak asyik dengan ponselnya, setelah ini dia akan menagih semua cerita dari kakaknya.

"Sakura-chan." Mikoto memanggilnya dan dia tersenyum manis.

"Ada apa, bibi?"

"Apa sekarang kamu sedang kosong?"

Otaknya mencoba mencerna apa yang di maksud oleh ibunda dari Sasuke sebelum akhirnya menyadari maknanya. Dia tersenyum sebelum menjawab.

"Iya. Setelah dicampakan."

"Hahaha, kasihan sekali. Sepertinya Sasuke juga sedang jomblo kok."

 _Eh? Apa dia baru saja dikode?_

Tidak. Dia tidak mau besar kepala, jadi dia mengabaikan perkataan Mikoto dan memandang Sasuke yang sedang memotret segala yang dia dapat. Merasa di perhatikan, Sasuke balik memandangnya dan dia segera mengalihkan pendangannya.

Kenapa dia mengalihkan pandangannya?

 **oOo**

Sakura membuka matanya dan memandang ibunya yang tidur di sampingnya. Ugh, rasanya seluruh rasa lelah di tubuhnya menghilang setelah tidur selama beberapa jam setelah pesta selesai. Entahlah, dia bercerita kepada kakaknya tentang apa yang dia alami dan ketiduran begitu saja. Sekarang, dia tidak tahu dimana kakaknya berada.

Membiarkan rambutnya berantakan, dia turun menuju ruang tamu guna mencari kakaknya. Rasanya kepalanya semakin sakit ketika mendengar keramaian dan banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Beberapa sepupunya terlihat sangat sibuk.

Menuju ruang tamu, dia melongokan kepalanya dan menemukan kakaknya sedang mengobrol dengan Sasuke disana. Dia hanya diam dan melongokan kepalanya, tidak berniat untuk mengganggu perbincangan mereka berdua.

"Hn, Sakura."

Sasuke yang pertama kali menyadari kehadirannya. Dia merasa salah tingkah dan tersenyum sebelum menganggukan kepalanya.

Tidak ingin mengganggu kakaknya dan sepupunya yang sedang mengobrol. Mungkin dia bisa melakukan sesuatu di dapur, seperti mencuci piring atau sebagainya.

Sesampainya di dapur, dia tidak melihat adanya cucian kotor. Mendesah, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

"Sudah, lebih baik kamu istirahat saja."

Menolehkan kepalanya, dia tidak sadar jika Sasuke ada di sampingnya. Membuka mulutnya, dia akan buka suara namun Sasuke sudah meninggalkannya.

.

.

Berjalan menuju ruang keluarga, dia melihat kakaknya sedang bermain kartu dengan beberapa sepupunya. Salah satunya adalah Shisui dan juga si pengantin baru, Uchiha Itachi.

"Oh, Sakura kebetulan." Itachi tersenyum lima jari. "Kamu bisa main kartu? Gampang kok, sejenis _poker."_

"Hah?" dia yang baru datang terkejut ketika ditanya oleh sepupunya itu. "Aku tidak bisa."

"Hahaha, tidak apa-apa. Kamu lihat dulu saja, aku mau menemani Temari tidur dulu."

Sorakan dan siulan terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Itachi hanya tersenyum menanggapi sorakan yang ditujukan kepadanya. Sakura tersenyum canggung dan duduk di samping kakaknya.

"Bagaimana jika aku lihat dulu? Aku belum paham."

"Tidak apa, santai saja." Sasuke menanggapi.

Permainan demi permainan berlangsung dan Sakura masih saja tidak paham dengan apa yang sedang mereka mainkan. Dia memang tidak pernah bermain kartu apalagi model seperti _poker_ atau _othelo._

"Sakura, kamu paham?"

Emeraldnya menatap Sasuke yang kini balik menatapnya. Pria itu entah sudah berapa kali memenangkan pertandingan ini. Sepertinya Sasuke mulai menguasai permainan.

"Err.. Sedikit sih, tapi aku masih tidak paham."

"Mau mencoba bermain?"

"Eh?"

Sakura jadi sedikit salah tingkah ditanya begitu. Kakaknya juga sedari tadi tidak merespon sekitarnya.

"Tidak. Aku masih belum paham. Kalau kalah bagaimana?"

"Kami akan membantumu tenang saja."

Dan entah mengapa, ada sesuatu yang berdebar dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah tiga Bulan berlalu dan dia merasa gelisah entah mengapa. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak tenang dan itu berasal dari perkataan ibunya dan ingatannya tentang masa lalunya.

Dia dan Sakura sudah bersama sejak kecil. Sebelum akhirnya wanita itu memutuskan untuk pindah kota dan mereka tidak pernah berhubungan lagi. Sedikit demi sedikit dia mulai melupakan sosok musim semi dalam hidupnya dan terus mengejar mimpinya. Dan sekarang, dia merindukan wanita musim semi itu.

.

.

.

 _ **"Sasuke-kun, makanan sudah siap."**_

 _ **Sasuke yang sedang meneliti dokumen ditangannya segera meletakannya dan berjalan menuju meja makan. Kakaknya memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumahnya sendiri meski masih berada dalam satu kota. Dan di kediamannya hanya ada dirinya dan ibunya juga ayahnya.**_

 _ **Rasanya rumahnya tampak lebih sepi dari biasanya. Beberapa pembantu di rumahnya juga banyak yang mengundurkan diri. Karena perekonomian Jepang yang tak menentu beberapa tahun ini, ayahnya terlilit hutang yang banyak dan dia harus bekerja keras membantu kedua orang tuanya.**_

 _ **"Hn."**_

 _ **"Oh, Sasuke-kun." Mikoto tersenyum. "Ayo kita makan."**_

 _ **Ayahnya duduk di salah satu kursi sembari membaca koran dan memantau perekonomian Jepang hari ini.**_

 _ **"Sasuke-kun."**_

 _ **Mengangkat kepalanya, dia menatap ibunya yang tersenyum.**_

 _ **"Hn."**_

 _ **"Kamu tidak ingin menyusul kakakmu untuk menikah?"**_

 _ **"Uhuk!"**_

 _ **Sasuke meneguk ocha yang ada di meja dan menatap ibunya dengan pandangan bingung. Apa yang baru saja dikatakan ibunya? Menyusul kakaknya untuk menikah? Lagi pula dia sedang kosong, jadi rasanya tidak mungkin menikah secepat ini.**_

 _ **"Aku tidak paham."**_

 _ **Ayahnya tidak berkomentar apapun. Ibunya hanya tersenyum dan memandangnya dengan lembut.**_

 _ **"Bagaimana dengan Sakura-chan?"**_

 _ **Hah? Apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh ibunya?**_

 _ **"Maksud kaa-san?"**_

 _ **"Tidak ada maksud apapun. Setelah kaa-san pikirkan lagi, lebih baik kamu menikah dengan Sakura-chan meski dia tidak terlalu cantik tetapi dia baik dan idaman ibu. Bukankah dia Cinta pertamamu juga kan?"**_

 _ **Tunggu dulu. Bagaimana ibunya tahu soal Cinta pertamanya?**_

 _ **"Segera lamar dia sebelum orang lain mendahuluimu, Sasuke-kun."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Dan disinilah dirinya saat ini, berada di Nagasaki untuk bertemu dengan wanita musim semi yang beberapa hari ini memenuhi pikirannya. Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan oleh ibunya jika alangkah lebih baik dia menikah dengan Sakura.

Dengan mantap, dia mengetuk pintu rumah kediaman Haruno dan menunggu untuk sang empunya rumah membukakan pintu.

Pintu dihadapannya terbuka dan Sakura muncul dengan wajah keterkejutan miliknya.

"Sasuke-kun? Kenapa kamu bisa disini?"

"Sakura, kamu mau menikah denganku?"

Sepersekian detik, Sakura tidak mempercayai apa yang didengarnya. Dia memandang Sasuke dengan mulut terbuka dan luar biasa terkejut.

"Apa?"

Apakah mimpinya baru saja menjadi kenyataan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Owari-**

 **Hai haaaiii! Kembali dengan Saku disini!**

 **Entah kenapa, kepengen aja bikin cerita ini setelah pengalaman manis yang Saku hadapi! *uhuk**

 **Cerita ini dipersembahkan untuk semua jomblo yang sedang mengejar cintanya.. Termasuk Saku :(**

 **Sampai ketemu di fict lainnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


End file.
